Time Gone By
by barronsgirl
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts on the night before graduation.
1. Chapter 1

Time Gone By

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Inuyasha. Though I wish I did.

It's the night before graduation and I can't sleep. The only sounds I hear are three different snores and a purring cat. I hate the dark. I hate that there is nothing to do and nowhere to go. I hate the fact that in the stillness I can't control my mind. I miss him. Every single day, every single hour, my soul calls out for him and in the night, it screams.

In the first three months when the well closed, I was inconsolable. I was happy to be home but I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I couldn't get back. What about my friends, what about Inuyasha? I cried. I cried so much that you could have built a pond with my tears. My family understood, but after awhile my mom started to get that worried look all the time, so I stopped. Well, in front of them at least. Everyone assumed that I was doing better. They knew I still missed them, missed him, but all they saw was the fact that I was talking again, doing things. If they could have looked inside, they would have seen what a mess I was. I had two different parts in my head. I used the part that was numb to get through the day. The side that knew how to act and the right things to say. Not that I didn't enjoy myself or the people around me. I did. I was just scared to feel too much. Scared of remembering something from the past and I would break down again. The pain and anger were always just below the surface. The second part in me just yelled and cursed all day that it couldn't end like this. Shippo needed me to take care of him. I was supposed to see Sango and Miroku get married. I was supposed to stay by Inuyasha's side.

Then the months turned into years, and the pain my mama told me would get better has never gone away. True, I'm no longer numb now, but my heart still aches for the one I call my own. We never said what would happen when the quest ended, when we finally killed Naraku. I thought we would have time.

Time to heal, time to figure out which step to take next. Now I have all the time in the world and all of the regrets to fill it. I never told him I loved him. Never looked in his eyes and said that you are everything that I could ever wish for. I know where I belong and though I would miss my family, miss this future, I belong in the past. The city I love has become too crowded for me, the air too thick. I miss the clean breezes of the Feudal Ages, the sky so open you could see forever. Most of all, I yearn to be with him again. To stand beside him and remind him, that no matter what, he should always be proud of what he is.

You may think I would have given up hope. That because the well hasn't opened up in three years, that it probably never will. But I'm still hoping. Hoping that he is waiting on the other side and feels the same thing I do. That he remembers his vow to protect and our love will somehow connect us. I look up at the moon and wonder if, 500 hundred years in the past, he is too. So I offer a prayer up in the sky. That one day we will be together . That the portal will open once more and time will no longer be able to separate us. Ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Senses

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I run. Fast and silent, I let my senses expand to all that surrounds me. I feel the wind, hear the rustle of animals, smell the life of the forest. No youkai tonight, no wild demons to help chase away this pain. Pushing for a burst of power, I leap for the branches of the tree. I crouch there digging my claws into the bark and my face towards the moon. Three years she's been gone and though I've kept myself busy, there's some nights I swear I can hear her calling for me. Feel her soul reaching to connect with mine. How I wish I could hold her. Bury my nose in the crook of her neck and just inhale the essence of her.

I let my mind take over. Recall the way her eyes would light up in laughter. The way they would tense up along with her body when she got angry. The weight of her on my back. The feel of her hair against my cheek as she laid her head on my shoulder. How she stood so tall with a bow in her hands. The feel of her fingers as she bandaged my wounds.

Her voice. The way it chattered away in my ears, tickling the insides. How it rose in excitement and quieted with sadness. The way she would scream my name in danger, or relief. How she could soothe even the demon in me. Her voice, her body, her soul. The only person besides my mother that has ever truly accepted me.

I relay on my memories to keep her close to me. All the sounds, the smells, the looks. There are so many textures to Kagome but without her, my senses are not complete. I'm not complete. She took the best part of me with her. I hope she knows that. Knows that I have never given up and every three days, I check that damn well. That every night, even with the new moon and me human, I stare up at the sky. Take hope that five hundred years in the future, maybe she is too. I say the same words over and over before I close my eyes. Remember your promise, Kagome. You're supposed to be by my side. Now come home so I can protect you.

A/N: I wanted to finish this before the end of the anime, but that's not going to happen. I hope I got Inuyasha right. He is hard to write for. FanfictiOnaddict, here's some more.


End file.
